<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Time by BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787411">Next Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds/pseuds/BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds'>BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually not that much porn, Angst, At least in my own headcanon, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hormones, I don't know how to tag this, Kinda, Lucius Malfoy isn't a complete bastard, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rabastan Lestrange is a Dick, Severus Snape is Bad at Feelings, Slytherin Common Room, There was more plot that anticipated, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds/pseuds/BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had listened to other boys brag about all kinds of sexual activities, even Bellatrix talked about things of that nature, but never Lucius. Never Slytherin's beloved 'ice prince'. He always seemed too far above it. Too pristine to ever let such sullied words fall from his alluring lips. And now Lucius was giving voice to such horrible… Delightful… Delicious things.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Rabastan Lestrange makes a remark, Lucius gets inspired, Severus has to suffer for it and they end up fooling around in the empty common room. Also, Angst and feels and fluff, I think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another of the works I found half-written and trapped in some remote file on my laptop. Originally this was meant to be fairly light-hearted porn without plot, but I wasn't happy with that, so now it actually has some depth and a sprinkle of angst to it. It's my first Lucius/Severus work, so be kind. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...so I turned her over and I was just going for it. Merlin, she sounded like a squealing pig, she was moaning so loud…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucius rolled his eyes. He was half-listening to the conversation the other boys were having around the Slytherin fire, mentally picturing how best to spend his allowance during the next Hogsmeade visit. Rabastan Lestrange was, as usual, retelling tales of his latest conquest to anyone who would listen and didn’t seem to care that a lot of the tiny first years around them looked close to heart attacks. Lucius drummed his fingers on the side of the lavish armchair. It would be impolite to interrupt Rabastan, he concluded with some regret, the boy clearly needed this to strengthen his delicate ego and the other members of Lucius’ little group seemed to genuinely be enjoying the recital. Reluctantly, Lucius gave into the feeling of ennui washing over him. He slumped in his seat, staring at the ceiling with distaste and giving off the air of bored elegance that only a Malfoy could really achieve. Rabastan was right in the middle of a misguided description of the female genitalia, that made Lucius seriously doubt the verity of his tale, when an annoyed tut sounded to instantly sober all bemused parties.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucius’ head lowered to peer at the quietest member of his clique in a sort of dormant glee. Severus Snape sat, legs crossed, arms cradling a book and thin lips pursed, on the outskirts of this cluster of important Slytherins. Technically he would never have been indoctrinated into their midst, had it not been for a chance demonstration of his wonderful potion skills and an ill-advised, but impressively viscous remark to Lucius, the unofficial leader, which had endeared him to the prefect forever. Snarky halfbloods, born in poor muggle neighborhoods, were not exactly top pick when it came to the type of people Lucius associated himself with. But for Severus, he always seemed to make exceptions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Do you have a fucking problem, Snape?” Rabastan, always so quick to anger, asked, practically looming over the smaller boy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus slowly turned a page in his book and Lucius watched as a vein pulsed in the side of Rabastan’s neck. He had to fight back a smile. Severus really did know how to rub someone the wrong way, it was impressive, if maybe unwise. “I simply think it’s a inappropriate to be spewing such filth, especially when it’s clearly exaggerated.” Severus finally spoke, still not looking at the boy. The other boys around them all were watching expectantly, faces a mixture of excitement and glee. The animosity between Severus and Rabastan had grown into a slowly ticking time bomb ever since Severus had managed to best the boy in a dueling match during their third year. It was bound to explode at some point and every one of their acquaintances had be playing bets as to when.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are you calling me a liar?!” Rabastan growled, his lips curling into a wicked sneer. “And what would you know, you stuck-up prude? I doubt you’ve every even snogged someone, let alone shagged them!” The boy leaned closer to Severus, barely an inch from his ear, and whispered. “Or does your mummy do freebies?” It was a low blow, even for Rabastan and the dispassionate frown on Severus’ face faded away to pale, blotching anger. It took seconds for him to stand bolt upright and press his wand against Rabastan’s jugular. Magic crackled on the Lestrange boy’s skin, making him wince. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucius, having forseen this a mile away, stood himself and walked slowly towards the pair, laying a hand of Severus’ shoulder. “Now, now, Sev… We can’t have bad blood between you two. Put away your wand.” he purred, his tone gentle, but his words, nonetheless, an order. Severus seemed almost ready to, despite Lucius’ warning, cast some wicked curse on his opponent, but, as his friend tightened his grip on his shoulder, so did his arm slacken and fall to his side. “Good. That’s good.” Lucius spoke, as if calming a feral cat, before turning from Severus to the other party. “Now, Rabastan, why don’t you apologize for your insinuations and we can put this behind us?” Rabastan, who’d been smirking at Severus from over Lucius’ shoulder, looked outraged, but as the older boy’s eyes narrowed slightly and a dangerous glint seeped into  the pools of silver, he relented. A mumbled apology was all he could manage and Severus seemed less than happy when he accepted it with a curt nod, but, Lucius mused, so long as they didn’t kill each other in the common room, it really wouldn't be his problem.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The rest of the evening went by like a sort of haze and the Lucius soon found himself saying his farwells to several tired housemates as they made their way to their awaiting four-poster beds. He waited until the last few Slytherins had filed out of the darkened common room and he was now alone with Severus, who was, as usual, still reading and sometimes writing in his beloved potion book. Always a night owl, sometimes dangerously so. Lucius pretended to study for a little while, his grey eyes flitting to the boy every few minutes, mapping out the pallor of his skin, the sunken eyes, thin features. He was ugly, Lucius mused. To most, at least, but to the Malfoy heir he also held a kind of fascinating charm. A strange, unusual beauty, that confused the eye of any commonplace viewer, but with enough observation... Severus was an acquired taste.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Is it true? What darling Rabastan said, I mean." he eventually asked his younger companion, both amusement and indifference in his aristocratic voice. He was rewarded with a glare and hardening of the face he had been studying. Long strands of black hair were brushed behind pinched ears.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Which part?" Severus asked, coldly, flipping through the pages to another chapter of his book. "That I'm a virgin, or my mother is an incestuous whore?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucius stood up, stretching, before stalking over to the unwilling subject of his interrogation. "The first one." He said, sitting down, his feet resting on a low coffee table. "The latter is a little commonplace among purebloods... Well?" Severus shifted uncomfortably, under the older boy's gaze. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I don't see how that's any of your business." he said finally, to which the prefect laughed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, that's a clear yes. Have you ever even kissed anyone, Sev? Properly." Lucius purred, happily, a smirk sliding onto his handsome face, his arm slung over the back of the sofa. Severus refused to answer and Lucius chuckled. "Do you even know how to talk dirty, my dear?" he queried, enjoying the shade of pink that spread over the boy's peeked face. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Fuck. You." Severus spat, crossing his legs and refusing to look at Lucius' perfect leer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, no, Severus... That's not how it goes..." Lucius tutted, disapprovingly. He leaned over to the now furiously blushing boy and his lips stopped only inches from a scarlet earlobe. "You have to say it differently, pet." he purred, pure enjoyment etched in every syllable. "Fuck me..." The words left his lips in a heated, near animalistic sigh. Severus jumped, eyes wide and sharp, fingers almost ripping the pages in his hand. "Go on, Sev..." Lucius coaxed, watching him carefully. "Say it." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus shivered, before his elbow moved, sharply trying to catch Lucius in the ribs. The older boy sighed, expecting this and stopping the offensively sharp blow in one hand. Lucius knocked the book onto the floor, ignoring the angry insult that followed this, and swung Severus' arms up over his head and down onto the sofa's seat. It was easy to pin the struggling boy under him, he may be good at a few meaner curses, but he was still thin with very little muscle. "Say it, Sev and I'll let you go..." he urged, grinning wildly, the old pureblood manners leaving him in the thrill of dominance. "Tell me you want to feel me to fuck you until you can barely think, until you're nothing but a sweating, moaning mess, too sore to move, too needy to beg. Tell me you want to feel my lips bite and lick..." He paused, his tongue delicately wetting his pale lips and he sunk lower onto to shocked boy. "And suck..." He laughed, wickedly, holding his captive close to him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I've already informed you that I prefer not to lie, Lucius. Now, get the fuck off me." Severus replied. To anyone else he would have sounded calm and disconnected, but this was not the first time Lucius had teased the boy. He'd learnt to listen to look for that hitch in breath, look for that tightness around the jaw and neck, that faint shiver on the skin and the surreptitious crossing of legs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Always so virtuous, Sev, it’s really commendable. And convenient, too, because I'm not asking you to lie, am I?" Lucius murmured, silkily. The hand he hadn't used to pin down the boy slid up his thigh, forcing itself between the crossed body parts, until it gripped the half-hard cock heavy between his legs. Severus hissed like an angry cat, his eyes widened in fear and excitement. Lucius had teased him before for being a prude (making sure anyone else was absent, of course, he hated others teasing the boy. <em>Fucking hypocrite</em>), had eluded to him having a crush on the older Slytherin, had even kissed him once, but he'd never gone this far. He'd never touched him like this, never talked to him like this, at least nothing this directly vulgar, and he wasn't sure why it was having this effect on him. Severus had listened to other boys brag about all kinds of sexual activities, even Bellatrix talked about things of that nature, but never Lucius. Never Slytherin's beloved 'ice prince'. He always seemed too far above it. Too pristine to ever let such sullied words fall from his alluring lips. And now Lucius was giving voice to such horrible… Delightful… Delicious things.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The mixture of a whine and moan that broke free from Severus came as a shock to both of them. His peaked face was now thoroughly flushed and his hips stuttered forward at the sudden contact. "Fuck..." he whined, staring at Lucius. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That's half of it, Sev..." Lucius encouraged, drunk on the feeling of authority. Seeing the boy struggle to process everything was exhilarating. His pulse quickened to a crescendo as the ghosts of a resistance flitted across Severus' features. He felt spittle rise in his mouth, the animal inside him drooling over the embarrassment and lust on his conquest's face. "Go on, Severus." he whispered, softly, hand squeezing the warmth within it. "Say it and I may just do it."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus' face twisted with the effort of keeping quiet. Lucius let go of his hands and swooped down, catching the thin lips in a soft, almost tender press of muscle to muscle. Severus' hands flew to the pristine white shirt covering his friend?.. He wasn't sure what Lucius was to him anymore. His hands had moved to push and scratch, but he found them clinging onto and pulling at the simple fabric. A muffled groan traveled from his mouth to Lucius', who swallowed it with a hum of his own, sending tiny vibrations along his jaw. Tongues moved and Severus could feel himself melt, as, with slow, practiced tugs, the arrogant, blonde prat edged him to full hardness. Lucius pulled away first and stared down at his prey, a cool, unreadable glint in his silver eyes now. "Say it." he hissed, not aggressively, but it was an order, nonetheless. And Severus… He’d gotten used to obeying his protector.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A shiver traveled through the boy’s body and he had to fight down another whine. His brain wasn't working. Every inch of him felt as though it was throbbing in a strange new rhythm and… Lucius was just so incredibly, annoyingly demanding and, well, so very <em>there</em>. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Please fuck me." the words were barely more than a whisper and he felt a strange pang of regret at uttering them. Admitting anything to Lucius was dangerous, while he was, occasionally, a delight to be around, he could turn from charming to cruel in a heartbeat and there was no telling if this would turn out to be just another of his wicked jokes, or not. Something he only wanted to hear so he could use it to torment Severus later. The boy felt trapped for a moment, unwilling to look up at Lucius and see whether he was right to be anxious and even more unwilling to give Lucius the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then it happened. Lips swooped down to him once more, the hand that had momentarily stilled on his twitching groin now worked itself under the fabric of his robes and a deliciously careful tongue teased his lips apart. The feeling of hot, wet muscle on muscle combined with the cool to boiling, skin to skin contact around his sex had him gasping and whining against the intruding organ. Damp breaths cascaded on his face, as Lucius drew back from the, almost frantic kiss and Severus looked up, his eyes widening as he watched the young adult. Lucius’ face, usually so perfect and pale, was flushed, his beautiful lips swollen and wet, strands of his blonde hair hung down from the formerly perfect ponytail and he looked possibly more disheveled than Severus had ever seen him before. It was intoxicating. A thrill shot through him like lightning as he realized that he had done this.  He had turned Lucius into this panting, needy creature with just a few words. His hands, still tangled in the fabric of the white, cotton shirt, moved to brush up against Lucius’ face, thin fingers tracing the outline of his jaw, his cheeks, his lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good boy.” Lucius muttered, still a little lost now that he’d actually managed to get Severus to beg him to do anything. “Very good.” He was even more shocked when a ripple of something akin to laughter tore through the figure under him. Severus looked pleased, actually happy to be like this and Lucius raised his eyebrows a little, before giving the boy’s cock a slightly too hard squeeze and wiping the expression from his face. Hips shuddered upwards to meet him and he smirked, determined to regain control of the situation. “More, Severus.” he ordered, curtly, slapping the boy’s thigh lightly. “Tell me what else you want me to do to you. Describe your most heinous wants for me and myself alone.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus struggled to think of an answer to that, the feeling of Lucius stroking him was making it hard to concentrate on anything else, but then he looked up at Lucius again and smirked. He wanted to see Lucius desperate, needy and giving, again. Wanted more of the perfect pureblood’s imperfections. And if acting like a slut was the way to go about it, then who was he to deny Lucius that. “Fine.” he snapped, an idea forming in his now very colourful imagination.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bringing his knee up and using all the strength he could muster, Severus flipped Lucius into a sitting position on the sofa, with him straddling his thighs. Lucius’ expression turned from annoyed to nonplussed to surprised as Severus’ managed to land his bony backside directly onto Lucius’ very evident erection. A gasp torn itself from the pureblood’s lips and Severus chuckled, enjoying the look on his tormentor’s face. He leaned closer, his lips ghosting hot breaths on the curves of Lucius’ earlobes, eyes close enough to practically see the white hairs rising on his neck. “I want you to mark me with your teeth, lips and tongue.” he hissed, relishing the way Lucius shivered slightly and grasped his hip with his free hand. “I want to hear you groan as you rub against me.” his hips stuttered forward, uncertainly, to make his point clearer, and sure enough a groan reverberated through the air next to his own ear. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Merlin. Fucking Hell, Sev.” Lucius breathed, his hand still holding Severus’ hip in a painfully tight grasp, the other had been dislodged from the boy’s sex when they had changed positions. He drew it out and used both hands to violently rip at the boy’s clothes, hearing several pops as a few buttons were dislodge in the process. Severus let out an irritated string of swear words in protest, which Lucius ignored in favor of leaning down and closing his lips on the exposed neck, his hands trailing over the now bare chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus yelped, the sensation was ticklish and slightly overwhelming, especially when Lucius sunk his teeth in to bruise the slender column of his throat. He writhed a little in Lucius’ lap, feeling a hitch of breath as he rubbed against the hardness under him. Trying to find some way in which to repay Lucius, he set up an uncertain rhythm of grinding himself against his housemate’s lap, relishing every twitch of his fingers and stutter in his own administrations. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finally Lucius drew back, his breath laboured, but a cocky grin tugging at his lips. “My, my, Sev...” he purred, both hands now holding onto his bony hips. “Who could imagine you’d turn into such a whore with only a little encouragement… How delightful. I would have taken a more direct approach ages ago, if I’d known how this sort of thing would suit you..” Severus wasn’t sure whether it was the name-calling, or just the penetrative gaze of those annoyingly beautiful eyes that had him letting out a heated gasp, but when the boy moved under him, matching his own shifting and pressing their hips together deliciously, he couldn’t help but let it turn into a high-pitched moan. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucius grunted, lips parting as they rutted against each other. “You’re so quiet, darling.” he coaxed, puckishly. “You were so talkative just a few moments ago. Don’t you want to order me around a little more? Or tell me what else it is you want?” His eyes followed Severus as he tried to find words, but failed, his mouth moving soundlessly, little gasps falling from his lips, sweat building on his brow. “No? Very well, then. Why don’t I try for a bit?” Lucius began to work at removing the fabric around both of their groins. He managed to engulf both of their girths with one of his hands and he pumped his fist around them, using his thumb to tease Severus’ head. The Slytherin in question let out an almost pained-sounding keen and his head lolled backwards, his ribs painfully visible against his heaving chest. There was something a cruel, evil part of Lucius’ mind had always enjoyed about the clear testimony to maltreatment so evident on Severus’ body. The skinny frame, the hunched shoulders, the way he twitched so nervously when he was touched without warning. The bruises he tried to hide at the beginning of each school year. All of them sparked life in a dark, untold part of the older boy’s nature. In fact, he took just as much pleasure in insisting his friend eat more, as he did in accidentally touching those sore, bloodshot patches of skin whenever they encountered each other on their annual journey to Hogwarts. The pain and tender shine to those black eyes was always too precious to go unaided.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“This is how I want you, Severus.” he purred, leaning forward, his forehead resting on that skeletal chest. “You’re perfect like this. Lost in feeling. Lost in want. In need. This is how I’ve imagined you for longer than appropriate. I’ve thought of how beautiful you’d look. How wonderful lust could suit you. And you never disappoint me, pet… Do you?” His face turned to the heavens and he watched Severus, his hand working around them, the pace quickening. Severus’ face was lax, open mouthed, eyes lidded, sweet noises erupting from his lips, with every tug and hasty, hedonistic pull. On his cheeks, however, glistened trails of fallen tears. His eyes never left Lucius, the emotion in them was raw and carnal with a fire that left only himself unburnt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Bastard...” he managed finally and Lucius smiled, a hot breath rising from his lips, as his companion slid against him, rocking into his palm. It was perfect and delicious and he could feel the tight coil of euphoria building in his gut.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Maybe… But I’m right. I always am, you know that. You’re so beautiful, Sev.” The younger boy squirmed in his lap and Lucius held him still with a controlling grip on his waist. His fingers dug into the flesh beneath them at he took great pleasure in imagining the fresh set of bruises he’d made along his pale skin. “So beautiful...” he repeated, his voice hushed and laboured with ecstasy. Quiet, intrusive pleas to his better judgement urged him to stop there, to leave some part of his precious friend unexposed in the chilly common room, but, he thought, how dull life would be if he listened to his own advise. “It is as though you were born for this. To fall into sin. To walk the edge of where human nature crosses to animalistic desire. To fuck and rut and let wave upon wave of pleasure crash over you and make a wreck of your mind and body.” The more he talked, the wilder his words become and faster his fist moved between them. “I could have you like this every day. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be mine.” Harsh breathing and strangled groans mingled in the air from both of their mouths. “Tell me, Severus… Tell me you want me to touch you like this. Tell me you want to cum with my hands, my lips, my cock on you. Tell me you want me to claim you and keep you. Tell me.” he urged, icy grey eyes glittering with a strange flame that warmed their cool gaze. His fingers were tight around them, the pace he had kept was stuttering and he could feel the beginnings of a completion grow within him. Severus was loud now, probably loud enough to be heard from the dormitories, but Lucius honestly didn’t care at this point. It didn’t matter if his housemates found out. Not one of them was brave enough to gossip about a Malfoy. Not when he could ruin them with a letter. And, besides, there was a thrill to discovery. A thrill to proving that he owned the boy writhing at his touch. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Severus’ hands shot out and grasped his shoulders and those eyes were on him again, he felt as though he were so close to tipping over the edge. “No- Not yours.” The growl in those words was made less threatening by the open-mouthed bliss on the raven-haired youth’s face. “Just letting- Mphf!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucius quelled the fierce pang of disappointment that rose in his chest by grabbing the back of Severus’ neck and tugging him into a violent kiss. Only a few seconds and then the intense feeling of release hit him, his own end closely followed by Severus’. His fist felt wet and sticky as they kissed through it, shuddering against each other, their mouths swallowing the other’s cries, their limbs clutching and possessive against the other’s body. By and by, their lungs began to beg for air and they broke apart, their foreheads resting together. Severus’ eyes were closed firmly, his chest still heaving sporadically. Lucius watching him through a haze.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus lifted himself from his hunched position. The previously taut muscles of his thighs hurt in the aftermath and he slid from Lucius’ lap, toppling onto the seat of the sofa beside him. His limbs felt heavy and a strange tired bliss flooded his body, his eyes wandered from the ceiling to the profile of the boy next to him. The eerie green light of the lake was dancing across Lucius’ face, his hair, now thoroughly undone, the forgotten ribbon lying somewhere on the cushions beneath them, hung in a cascade of white gold around him, his lips were pink and parted, his features flushed a reddish hue, his brilliant eyes had closed in a delicate dive of translucent lashes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A mad desire to flee, or punch the boy burgeoned in Severus. He felt ugly in light of his companion’s good looks and the words Lucius had spoke to him seemed dull and fake now. Just a joke, after all. Just something he had thought in the heat of the moment and no longer, or something he had only uttered to keep Severus close until his release. A twisting, stabbing nest of knots spread through Severus’ chest, then up to his throat. He felt sick. Hurriedly, he began to right himself, tucking his sex away and repairing his damaged shirt with his wand. He had to give up this scene. Whatever it turned out to be. But as he moved to stand, a hand gripped his sleeve.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Looking down, he watched Lucius watch him with an unreadable expression on his handsome face. “Leaving so soon?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes.” In that one word, spoke through gritted teeth had in it all the resentment and bitter rage he felt at being tricked. Lucius did not react at first, curiousity blooming in his gaze. And then he smiled. <em>The prat smiled</em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Tut, tut, Sev. Tenderness is a part of all this, you know. If you abandoned a girl like this, you’d make her cry.” The words were teasing and poked holes in Severus’ resolve.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re not a girl.” he pointed out, rather lamely, averting his eyes from the face of his ‘friend’.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No.” he heard Lucius concede, a laugh barely concealed in his voice. He tugged at his arm and Severus felt him fixing the buttons of his cuffs. Finally, something soft entered the sweet melody of his speech and he continued. “And still, you wound me. I bare myself to you. Mind and body. I would include the soul, but I’m not certain they exist, at least not as something that can be seen and definitely not as a tool to some higher power. Anyway, I bare myself to you and you leave me naked in spirit and alone. Is that fair, pet?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus’ fist clenched just below Lucius’ own fingers and his expression soured. “You don’t need me here and I want to continue with my book. Undisturbed. You had your fun, didn’t you?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.” Again, there was a mocking lilt to his tone that had the younger Slytherin shaking with the effort to control himself. Attack Lucius and he would not live another year in this castle. He held all the power in the world, it seemed to Severus, and he hated him for it. He could hiss and scratch a little, Lucius found that sort of thing endearing, but if he crossed some invisible line, it would be as good as suicide. In that way, he wished he’d never gained the young man’s attention. In others, he wished he’d had it sooner. “I’m teasing, of course, but I do mean it. I want you to stay. I have, as you put it, ‘had my fun’ and I thought you had had yours, but I shall be even better entertained if you stay put. By me. Let me look at you a little longer.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Stare at a portrait, if you want someone to study, Lucius, I have better things to do.” Cold, harsh words echoed between them and Lucius’ smile turned strained.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sit. Down. Now.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There was a moment, when Severus thought of disobeying, of turning on his heel, but the hard glint in his friend’s eyes spoke of something in store for him crueler than a lecture, if he left. Eventually he pulled his wrist from Lucius’ grasp and sat down stiffly beside him, putting as much distance between them, as he could.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For a moment, Lucius seemed satisfied, but that strange hint of brutality in his gaze did not leave him. He relaxed his posture, lounging again, legs spread slightly, back curved, unabashed at the stains on his robes or his own exposure. Severus sat still next to him and waited for whatever was to come. But Lucius did not speak, letting the silence drag on between them, watching Severus with an intent fascination that made him feel too small and too large in the space he was taking up on the sofa. Finally, Lucius’ attention shifted and he lifted the hand previously resting on his lap to his face. From the corner of his eye, Severus could see him studying the mix of their pleasure still clinging to his skin and then, with a slow, delicate movement, he brought his palm to his mouth a licked a stripe of semen from it. Severus’ face burned and his mouth opened slightly, as if to say something, before shutting again. Another lick and a grimace passed over the older boy’s face. ”I’ve never understood how something so delightful could create something so vile” Carefully, with his left hand, Lucius drew his wand, cleaning himself and finally adjusting his robes</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’ve never understood how someone with such delightful looks could have such a vile personality.” Severus muttered, before he could stop himself and winced as he felt Lucius turn in his seat, eyes on him, wand still raised.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So you are angry with me then?” Lucius’ voice wasn’t annoyed, rather concerned and that annoyed his companion even more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why would I be?” he spat, eyes skittering to Lucius, then to the hands on his thighs, not looking up again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good question. Answer it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Air seemed to stick in his throat. Something burned in his eyes. He shook slightly and his mouth contorted into cruel shapes, ideas forming on his lips that he struggled to put names to. “You didn’t mean them, did you?” he asked, a broken tremor of grief in the question. “All the things you said about me. That you wanted me. That I was beautiful. It was all just words, wasn’t it? Some stupid joke for you to laugh at later.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Of course it was words, Severus, all language is… But why should I not mean what I said? I will not pretend I am above making a play of flattery, or toying with my lovers’ emotions for momentary amusement, but only when I’m bored.” Lucius spoke in something terribly like sincerity and a hand slid onto Severus’ shoulder. He almost drew his wand again, but then Lucius’ thumb began to rub circles into his deltoid and his hand just hovered over his pocket. “You never bore me.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m ugly, Lucius. I’m not blind, I can see that. Why the hell should you call me beautiful? Why should I believe you?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucius sniggered and nodded. “Yes, Sev, classically speaking you are hideous and will likely stay that way, even if you do grow into those clumsy arms and legs of yours.” The kick aimed in his direction hit him on the shin, but he tutted, ignoring the pain, before moving closer so that their thighs were touching and his hands had better purchase on Severus’ shoulders, his fingers easing away some of the tension there. “But, truth be told, if you looked any different, I would like you less.” A deep, sorrowful and dreadfully dramatic sigh left the prefect. “I have been surrounded by classical beauty since birth and it bores me. I see it in everything I own, everything that will one day be mine. Even in the mirror.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Narcissus.” came the accusation and there were tears in Severus’ eyes, still, but much of the hardness in his voice and features had melted away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Quite so.” Lucius agreed, smiling and continued. “Severus, you have a lot more to offer than just beauty. You have talent and drive. Intellect and cunning. A wonderful strangeness and a tongue that will probably get you killed, or save you one of these days. Because you are as you are, I want you, I find you beautiful. If you were anything less, I would not spare you a glance.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Silence followed the confession, until a short and crude “Oh.” passed through Severus’ lips. There was a different, pleased flush to his cheeks and something close to a smile on his lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh? Are you serious, Sev?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What?” The younger boy snapped, defensively, but there was amusement buried deep in his tone and he looked as though he was trying not to smirk. “What in Merlin’s name do you want me to say to all that?! Thank you?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It would be a start.” Lucius huffed, pursing his lips, this time accusation marred his beautiful voice. “Clearly my good intentions are wasted on you, pet. I almost wonder if I should have said anything at all.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Probably not. You’ve given me enough ammunition to shame you for at least an evening.” A rough, inexperienced giggle did break from Severus this time, his lips curving into the tiniest of smiles. “But...” His hand reached up to grasp at one of Lucius’, squeezing clumsily, but with an honest affection to it that made his friend mimic his own smile and make it brighter. “Thank you. If you weren’t such an Adonis, I would say I liked you for everything but your looks, too. But, unfortunately, you seem to live to outshine everyone around you, with your bothersome face.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To his surprise, Lucius looked sad for a moment, before he said. “I didn’t say I don’t like you for your looks. I do. It is your imperfections that make you desirable, don’t forget that.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, fine. If you say so.” Severus rolled his eyes. “Now stop saying this stuff. You’re being too serious and it makes me nervous.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A laugh followed his words, fingers stroked his own, so soothing that he did not mind the odd angel of his arm. “Am I really that much of a jester that my sincerity makes you nervous?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You don’t joke, at least not in a way that’s actually funny, but you like to tease and it’s rare to hear you say anything that doesn’t have some sort of cruel subtext.” The small smile had not left the Slytherin’s lips and Lucius’ gaze was drawn to it, saving that look in his mind’s eye for when he was melancholy. “Am I so desired, that I have the great family of Malfoy’s own heir being honest with me?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Desired and special.” Lucius enjoyed the deeper flush on the boy’s face, almost as much as the annoyed huff and shake of his head. “But, before I become teasing and untruthful again. I want to ask you something.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m not marrying you, Lucius. Proposal denied. If I had to live in that manor of yours and see listen to you talk every single day, I’d go mad.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“A shame, really, I’m heartbroken,” Lucius’ tone was playful and full of the most distinguished and finely bred sarcasm. “And we’ll revisit whatever grudge you have against my wonderful home later, but I have a different question. May I?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“If you must.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Words initially failed Lucius and, for the first time that night, he seemed to really struggle with something intimate. Watching him, Severus felt a deep satisfaction in the crease between those distinguished brows and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. Carefully, he laced their fingers together over his own shoulder and it was that that seemed to prompt Lucius to speak. “We will stay friends, won’t we?” he asked and the question came as a shock to the boy next to him. “After we have left Hogwarts, after you have no doubt done something ingenious with potions and I have married and grown to use the influence my family has for the good of our people. After- After whatever this war will do to us.” There was something pleading in Lucius’ eyes, something so unlike his usual range of proud indifference to momentary amusement towards most of the world around him. It scared Severus. “We will still be friends?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus thought about his words, before he answered, not sure how to phrase the answer on his tongue. “If you are looking for a mistress-” Lucius laughed and rested his forehead on their interlaced fingers, shoulders shaking. “If you are looking for a mistress, Lucius, I will not help you… But,” His other hand moved to stroke the back of his friend’s head with a tenderness he was not accustomed to give. “We will be friends, I think. For longer than either of us might like. You are one of the most irritating people I know, but I don’t think I could ever stop being your friend, no matter what you do.” As an afterthought, he added. “And when you have a son, I shall teach him the skills in potions his father lacks, so I won’t have to take care of you myself in your old age.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucius seemed satisfied with the response, even pleased, though Severus could not see his face, from how he had angled it on his shoulder. He stayed silent, leaning against Severus. Slowly, the time ticked by and his arm began to get sore, but he didn’t move, letting Lucius rest against him, petting him absent-mindedly, thoroughly unwilling to destroy this strange moment between them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finally, Lucius did lift his head for a little while, allowing Severus to bring their hands down to stay clasped between them, so that he could shift his body sideways and rest his temple on Severus’ shoulder this time. “You’re dreadfully bony, my dear.” he grumbled and the shoulder jabbed him on the side of his head, as if to put emphasis on his point. “Severus! I just gave you what I’m sure has to have been the best sexual experience of your life thus far and you keep hurting me! How unkind.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus huffed out a laugh at his words, before pointing out, “You know, after all your talk, I’m still a virgin. I thought you wanted to fuck me.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“There’s always next time.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Next time?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, Severus.” Lucius’ head raised slightly, a happy smirk on his lips again and his silver eyes shining impishly. “Next time.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus’ pulse had quickened, but he raised an eyebrow, only moving his head slightly to glance at Lucius, refusing to look rattled. “That’s a little presumptuous of you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Those proud, aristocratic features were perfect for the look of pure vanity and mild incredulity that passed over Lucius’ face. “I do not think you will refuse me, Severus. Am I wrong?” he asked, his fingers playing with his friend’s shirt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You might well be. You shouldn’t assume.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Severus let out a small cry of surprise as Lucius surged upwards, crashing their lips together with almost as much heat as their last kiss. A storm stirred in his chest and his hand clutched at Lucius’s hair, probably pulling too hard. They moved a little, so that they had better access to each other and their limbs tangled. There was not enough heat left this time for one to arouse the other, but by the end of their tongues’ dance, they were both panting. Twin grins painted their faces in confidential glee.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Next time, then?” Lucius asked and, despite himself, Severus nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The whole 'will we be friends' thing at the end honestly made me kind of sad while writing this. It was Lucius, after all, who summoned Severus to his death, by Voldemort's order, so he was probably, along with Voldemort and Harry, one of the last people to see him alive. </p><p>Honestly, I'm not entirely sure if I ship this romantically, or as a sort of good-friends-with-benefits thing, but it was fun writing it.</p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading! Feedback is welcome! And I has a tumblr! (shameless plug, because, yeah...)</p><p>I'm working on rewriting/finishing quite a few other fics atm, so hopefully I'm have some more up soonish.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>